Recueil de Drabbles
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Plusieurs textes de 100 mots sur divers personnages. Au menu : Finnick, Foxface, etc
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER : Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec :3_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews~_

**Réel**

La rébellion était terminée. Elle n'avait pas apporté que des malheurs... Et si peine et chagrins subsistaient, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans le regard de chacun, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

Pour Katniss et Peeta, par exemple. La situation était toujours tendue, mais je pense que je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie. Nous étions réunis tous les quatre, les enfants, Haymitch et moi. Peeta me regarde, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Nous sommes une équipe. Réel ou pas réel ? »

Je vis Haymitch sourire alors qu'il prit ma main.

« Réel. »

**Moisson**

Ses cheveux flottaient au vent et le soleil caressait sa peau dorée. L'odeur de la mer lui chatouillait les narines et le son lointain des vagues constituait une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il adorait cet air marin, celui de son District.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, Finnick n'avait pas le loisir d'apprécier cette atmosphère qu'il affectionnait tant. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

« Finnick Odair ! »

Quatorze ans. De toute façon, il savait qu'il y serait passé un jour. Sans la moindre crainte, il grimpa sur l'estrade où on l'attendait.

Il aimait bien être admiré. Mais aujourd'hui, il se serait abstenu.

**Rue**

« Elle n'a que douze ans ! »

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que quelqu'un se porterait volontaire à ma place.

Le moment de dire adieu à ma famille fini par arriver. Je sais bien que je n'avais aucune chance de rentrer.

Le plus dur, je pense, c'était le regard de mes cinq petits frères et sœurs. J'essayais d'être forte pour eux. Mais cela ne leur laissait qu'un aperçu de ce qui les attendait dans le futur.

Je crois que si j'avais peur pour moi, cette peur se transférait sur eux. Je ne serais plus là pour les protéger.

**Compte à rebours**

Trente secondes. La voix froide et impersonnelle ne les fit même pas sursauter. Peeta était trop inquiet. Quant à Portia, elle était au bord des larmes. Le Garçon des Pains était son tout premier Tribut, après tout…

« J'aurais pris ta place, si j'avais pu. » La styliste se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Vingt secondes. Le fantôme d'un sourire était apparu sur le visage de Peeta.

« Vous êtes trop âgée et une femme… »

Une dernière accolade. Il était temps.

« Oublie ce que disent les autres. Je crois en toi. »

Peeta voulu y croire. Juste un instant.

**Nouvelle**

Gale regardait les interviews de la troisième Edition d'Expiation sur la petite télévision familiale.

Il avait été subjugué par la tenue de Geai Moqueur. La Fille du Feu était bien devenue le symbole de la rébellion naissante et les autres vainqueurs avaient l'air d'être solidaires.

Le tour de Peeta était finalement venu. Il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Jusqu'à la dernière phrase.

« S'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé. »

Le plat que tenait Gale à ce moment-là se brisa au sol. Le choc se lisait sur tous les visages. Mais pour Gale, c'était plus de la douleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :** Hunger Games n'est toujours pas à moi et je fais joujou avec~

J'espère que ceux-ci vous plairons encore !

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>** Everdeen **

Je me demande encore pourquoi ce matin-là, je ne t'ai pas retenu, tu sais ? Peut-être que les choses auraient été bien différentes. Peut-être que Katniss aurait eu une véritable enfance, au lieu d'être obligée de maintenir notre famille à flot à ses dépens. Vous étiez si proches.

Tu sais, tu aurais été aussi fier que chagriné en la voyant se porter volontaire pour Primrose.

Notre Prim… Je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger, elle non plus. Je ne suis même plus capable de retourner chez nous.

Je crois que sans toi, il m'était impossible d'être à la hauteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Énigme<br>**

On pouvait se poser de nombreuses questions sur Caesar Flickerman. Déjà, quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Cela faisait plus de trente-cinq ans qu'il officiait comme hôte des Hunger Games et pourtant, il restait le même. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

La plus grande question était : de quel côté était-il ?

Cet homme était connu pour tenter de montrer le meilleur de chaque Tributs. Il les aidait toujours lors de leurs interviews.

Faisait-il ça par pure gentillesse ?

Ou voulait-il juste que le spectacle ne soit pas parasité par une quelconque nervosité venant de ses principaux acteurs ?

* * *

><p><strong>Légende <strong>

C'était un fait. Enobaria, la gagnante du District Deux était entrée dans la légende le jour où elle avait égorgé cet autre Tribut avec ses propres dents.

La légende avait été entretenue lorsqu'elle s'était faite limé les dents, afin de paraître encore plus menaçante.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces chiens du Capitole pensent qu'ils pouvaient la dompter si facilement.

Enobaria était une tueuse, une insensible.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une profonde culpabilité lors du coup de canon signalant la mort de Cato.

Pourquoi Diable n'avait-elle pas songé aux amants maudits avant ce foutu alcoolique ?

* * *

><p><strong>Idiot<strong>

Je les suivais de loin, ceux du District Douze. Notamment le garçon. Il cherchait des baies. Je le vis cueillir des Sureaux Mortels. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'ils étaient empoisonnés ?

Je les avais repérés au premier coup d'œil. Après tout, c'était le talent que j'avais choisi de montrer. Ma connaissance des plantes.

Je savais que nous n'étions plus nombreux. Et je ne voulais pas que le garçon du Deux gagne. Je n'aurais aucune chance face à lui. Ce serait idiot de mourir empoisonné…

Oui, idiot.

Avec de la chance, ils découvriraient mon corps avant le déjeuner. Je l'espère vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Seule<strong>

« Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Personne que j'aime ne m'attend chez moi. »

Personne. Johanna était seule.

On ne gagnait pas les Hunger Games, on y survivait. Car après, on était jeté en pâture aux gens du Capitole. On n'était plus que la propriété de ces riches individus aux mœurs souvent bien plus que légères.

Et ça, Johanna ne l'avait pas accepté. Elle n'avait pas voulu se plier aux règles. Pas question d'être l'objet de ces chiens.

Et ils en avaient payé le prix. Sa mère, son père, son petit frère. Tous.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : J'ai encore et toujours besoin de répéter que tout ceci ne m'appartient pas ? **

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Rebelle <strong>

Effie Trinket n'était pas complètement stupide. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle avait compris que le Capitole n'était pas aussi idéal qu'il le semblait. Mais il fallait continuer à faire semblant.

Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise lorsque deux Pacificateurs vinrent l'arrêter. Mais malgré sa peur, elle resta digne. Yeux brillants, menton levé, sourire. Si le sourire n'y était pas, en revanche, elle leva les trois doigts de sa main gauche.

Effie n'était pas avec eux, mais elle voulait leur dire au revoir. Ils étaient une équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

« Puisse le sort leur être favorable. »

* * *

><p><strong>Spectacle <strong>

Le thème des Soixante-Quinzième Hunger Games avait été annoncé. Les vainqueurs retournaient dans l'arène.

Pour Brutus, en mal de sensations, cela avait été une bonne nouvelle.

« Je me porterais volontaire »

Il s'agissait de ses mots exacts. Enobaria avait eu un étrange sourire à ce moment-là.

Le jour de la moisson était arrivé. Sans surprise, elle entendit son nom. Quant à lui, Brutus n'attendit pas que l'hôtesse du District Deux appelle le deuxième Tribut.

Enobaria regarda le papier qu'on avait laissé choir. De toute façon, c'étaient eux dès le début. Deux vainqueurs légendaires, cela assurerait le spectacle, après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Les petits plaisirs <strong>

Peeta l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme laissait librement vagabonder ses doigts experts sur sa peau lisse. Elle était parfaite, tellement belle…

L'ancien tribut et vainqueur avait longtemps attendu ce moment, après tout. Cela faisait des années qu'il désirait cet instant, aussi prenait-il tout son temps pour savourer.

Bien sûr, il aurait sans doute bien d'autres occasions, maintenant. Mais autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? Les Jeux ne lui avaient que trop montrer la fragilité de la vie.

Les plaisirs les plus simples étaient les meilleurs.

Et cette miche de pain était vraiment sa plus belle réussite.

* * *

><p><strong>Tempérament <strong>

Haymitch n'en croyait pas ses yeux, vraiment. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce qu'il avait un peu trop abusé du whisky ?

Il se pinça. Mais non, c'était bien la réalité.

Euphemia Trinket, dite Effie, hôtesse des Hunger Games, pour qui les manières comptaient plus que le reste… Venait gracieusement de laisser la trace de sa main sur la joue d'un homme du Capitole.

Comme quoi, même elle, avait du tempérament.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle avait giflé cet homme parce qu'il avait dit du mal de ses tributs. Personne ne devait dire du mal de Katniss et Peeta devant elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Une femme admirable <strong>

Par le passé, elle avait dû tuer des jeunes de son âge pour survivre. Et elle devait inciter de pauvres gamins terrorisés – ou non d'ailleurs – à faire de même.

Elle n'espérait pas absoudre ces pêchés. Néanmoins, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour les protéger et les aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait choisi de finir sa vie et pas parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait décidé pour elle.

Mags avait choisi de mourir pour protéger Finnick, mais aussi pour préserver la fameuse Fille du Feu, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse faire cesser toute cette barbarie.

* * *

><p><em>Il est probable que j'aie été assez OOC pour le quatrième... Mais j'imagine assez Effie en maman lionne x) Quant au troisième... C'était un joli troll, même si j'avoue que "peau" n'était pas forcément le meilleur mot pour la situation x)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : **Blabla m'appartient pas blabla.

_Bonne lecture, avec un gros kiffe de ma part dans le dernier xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Eteint<strong>

Après bien des efforts, ils avaient réussi à la délivrer.

Haymitch se sentait coupable de l'emprisonnement d'Effie Trinket. Et pourtant, il lui avait dit, de trouver un endroit sûr. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

L'ancien mentor avait été choqué de découvrir les cicatrices qui couvrait le dos de la femme blonde qu'ils avaient récupéré, presque méconnaissable sans sa perruque et son maquillage.

Mais toutes les cicatrices n'étaient pas évidentes.

Il avait bien remarqué le regard éteint de celle qui avait été si pétillante autrefois.

Et c'est probablement ça qui l'avait le plus peiné.

* * *

><p><strong>Folie<strong>

Annie avait beau ne pas avoir perdu la vie dans l'arène, elle avait perdu quelque chose de plus important encore. La raison. Ces images horribles ne voulaient pas sortir de son crâne. Jour et nuits, elles l'accompagnaient, pour sa plus grande terreur.

Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas seule.

Le fait qu'on la dise folle ne la dérangeait guère. Annie ne leur en voulait pas.

L'important, c'est que Finnick était là. Il la soutenait et l'aimait malgré tout.

Peut-être que le fou, c'était lui, à vouloir prendre soin d'une folle.

Oui, tant qu'il serait là, tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Volts<strong>

Il venait du district Trois, et, par définition, n'avait pas de grandes chances de sortir vivant de l'arène. Pourtant, il regardait à présent avec un mélange de dégoût de lui-même, de soulagement et même un peu de fascination les six corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Morts électrocutés.

Beetee venait de gagner la trente-cinquième édition des Hunger Games grâce aux composants qu'il avait pu récupérer à la Corne.

Il n'était pas le meilleur au combat. Mais il avait été rapide et s'était montré malin.

Il avait toujours eu une affinité avec l'électricité, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout le monde l'appellerait Volts.

* * *

><p><strong>Contact<strong>

Elle avait toujours été très timide et solitaire. En fait, elle savait que les autres la jugeaient comme différente et elle ignorait comme se comporter avec eux. Résoudre des équations bien trop compliquée pour une jeune fille de son âge lui semblait bien plus évident et aisé que nouer des contacts avec les gens.

Pourtant, ça allait changer.

Son nom avait été appelé à la moisson et elle avait rencontré son mentor. Il s'était montré patient et gentil avec elle.

« Je… »

« Wiress, je sais. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Beetee lui sourit. Il l'aiderait, elle le savait.

* * *

><p><strong>Cadeau<strong>

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour Seneca Crane : outre le fait qu'il célébrait sa troisième année en tant que Haut Juge des Hunger Games, il fêtait aussi son anniversaire.

Il avait donc organisé une petite fête avec uniquement des amis intimes, ce qui élevait le nombre d'invités à une centaine.

Le temps des cadeaux était arrivé. Seneca fini par ouvrir un petit paquet anonyme.

Un rasoir.

Quel terroriste avait bien pu vouloir intenter à l'intégrité de sa précieuse barbe ?

Dans le centre d'entrainement, deux amis vainqueurs, totalement ivres, se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas signé leur magnifique cadeau.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai ri comme une débile pour les deux premiers. xD

Comme d'habitude, HG ne m'appartient pas et les reviews sont appréciées~ :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Mauvais endroit…<strong>

Katniss et Peeta regardaient le spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux, interdits.

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus, déjà ? Ah oui. Ils voulaient des informations sur la journée du lendemain. Et qui mieux que leur hôtesse pouvait leur indiquer ce genre de choses ? Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils arrivaient d'un point A à un point B à l'heure.

En tous cas, ils ne se seraient jamais attendus à trouver Effie avec leur mentor, en train de s'embrasser, mi-assis, mi-couchés sur la table d'acajou dont ils se servaient pour manger.

L'information pouvait attendre. L'urgente envie de vomir, en revanche, pas vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheveux<strong>

« Dis, tu penses qu'ils sont de quelle couleur, les cheveux de ton hôtesse ? Je parie rousse, moi. »

Haymitch regarda Chaff en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça t'intéresse réellement ? »

« On s'ennuie, non ? »

« Certes. Moi je dirais qu'elle est blonde. »

Avant même de parler, le mentor du Onze s'esclaffa.

« Imagine qu'elle soit chauve, en vrai ? »

Ce soir-là, en sortant de la salle de bain après sa douche, Effie se rendit compte que toutes ses perruques avaient disparues.

Voir une furie blonde débarquer dans sa chambre fit sourire le mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sincérité<strong>

Elle avait toujours vécu dans le luxe et sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'autre chose que de ses robes ou son maquillage.

Et puis Octavia, Flavius et Venia avaient été capturés. Elle avait volé du pain donc on les avait enfermés et torturés. Katniss, cette chère Katniss les avait sauvés.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus émue, c'était sa rencontre avec une petite fille du Douze.

« Je crois que tu serais jolie dans n'importe quelle couleur. »

Aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, on ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil et cette sincérité était absente de son ancienne vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Clé<strong>

La pluie de sang venait de cesser et vu la situation, Johanna faisait son maximum pour garder la tête froide.

Blight était mort. Il ne valait pas grand-chose mais ça la touchait. Elle devait porter un Beetee inconscient et Wiress semblait encore plus cinglée que d'habitude avec ses "tic tac". Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la cogner et abandonner Volts. Mais ça, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle aussi était déshydratée, elle aussi, elle était fatiguée.

Mais la colère l'aidait à tenir. Elle allait rapporter ces deux-là à la fameuse Fille du Feu. Ils étaient la clé de l'alliance, après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Mère<strong>

Bien sûr, elle avait du mal à les repousser. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en vie. Mais elle y était forcée.

Personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour elle, pour cette mère de trois jeunes enfants.

En même temps, Cecelia balaya du regard les autres vainqueurs du district Huit. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et la plupart étaient déjà âgés, un peu comme le vieux Woof qui venait de se faire tirer.

Elle avait voulu continuer à vivre normalement après ses Jeux, mais elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi certains avaient choisi de rester seuls.


	6. Chapter 6

Me voici de retour après une longue pause ! Je pense également reprendre ma "longue" fanfic, A la Croisée des Chemins~

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai fait, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même :3

Bref, comme d'habitude, Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Condamnation.<strong>

En ce jour de moisson de la troisième édition de l'Expiation, Effie Trinket avait perdu de sa verve habituelle, et pour cause… Voir _ses_ vainqueurs devoir retourner dans l'arène lui fendait tout simplement le cœur.

Après avoir tiré le nom de Katniss sans grand suspens, elle se dirigea vers la sphère contenant les noms des deux tributs masculins.

« Haymitch Abernathy. »

Effie avait lâché le nom dans un soupir, la gorge nouée. Elle ne voulait qu'aucun des deux retourne dans l'arène.

Elle considérait l'un quasiment comme son fils.

Et pour l'autre, elle avait des sentiments qu'elle n'oserait jamais avouer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ange gardien.<strong>

Elle observait l'enfant courir sur la plage, tout droit vers les vagues avant de s'y plonger avec bonheur. Chacun de ses traits lui rappelait le père qu'il ne connaitrait jamais.

Johanna ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais la mort de Finnick l'avait énormément touchée.

Il était probablement la seule personne qu'elle considérait véritablement comme son ami. La seule personne à qui elle faisait véritablement confiance depuis que le Capitole lui avait tout pris.

Il avait été là comme personne à ce moment-là. Alors elle veillait sur le petit et Annie.

Elle devait bien ça à Finnick, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitter.<strong>

« Cessez donc de faire l'enfant ! »

« J'voudrais bien vous y voir, Princesse. »

Effie leva les yeux au ciel tout en retirant un énième bout de verre du corps du mentor.

« La différence entre vous et moi, Haymitch, c'est que je ne bois pas comme un trou pour me retrouver à rouler sous la table ! »

« Vous devriez essayez, parfois. Je vous assure qu'un verre de temps en temps, ça vous aiderais. »

« Si seulement ce n'était qu'un verre de temps en temps dans votre cas, j'aurais moins l'impression d'être une babysitter. »

* * *

><p><strong>Choix.<strong>

« Ce n'était pas notre choix. »

Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient les frères et sœurs du district Un qui avaient gagné les Jeux coup sur coup. Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient pu choisir. On les avait privés de ce droit dès leurs victoires respectives. Des objets, c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

C'est ainsi que bien avant la hache de Johanna, Cashmere dû observer, impuissante, la flèche de la Fille du Feu transpercer le crâne de son grand frère.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'au moins, ils n'auraient pas à faire le choix de s'entretuer.

* * *

><p><strong>Défiance.<strong>

« Tu as décidément trompé tout le monde Johanna, je te félicite ! Ton score de trois à l'entrainement ne laissait en rien présager de telles aptitudes ! »

La jeune femme âgée d'à peine seize ans planta son regard dans celui de l'hôte de cérémonie, un sourire ironique au possible aux lèvres.

« Vous me félicitez d'être l'unique survivante d'une tuerie d'enfants, que c'est touchant ! »

Caesar Flickerman ne se laissa pas démonté par le ton à la fois sarcastique et agressif de la gagnante des soixante-et-onzièmes Jeux et continua ses questions, malgré les remous dans le public.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blabla, m'appartient pas, blablabla, bonne lecture~_

* * *

><p><strong>Morte.<strong>

Effie Trinket était populaire, belle, élégante et gracieuse. Elle était la fille de l'école avec laquelle beaucoup de garçons voulaient sortir et que les filles jalousaient de façon plus ou moins discrète. En clair, rien ne lui résistait, jusqu'au jour où elle fut nommée hôtesse du district Douze pour les Hunger Games.

Ce jour-là fut aussi celui où elle rencontra Haymitch Abernathy, la personne la plus grossière qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître. Etonnamment, c'est avec cet homme qu'elle choisit de vivre après la rébellion et pas avec ceux qui l'idolâtraient autrefois.

L'ancienne Effie était bien morte, après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Chance.<strong>

La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais été vraiment courageuse. Même si Katniss est tout pour moi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu me porter volontaire pour elle si les rôles avaient été inversés.

J'aurais eu bien trop peur.

Bien sûr, son geste est bien plus conséquent pour Panem que simplement me sauver la vie.

C'est en quelque sorte l'étincelle qui a déclenché la rébellion.

Ma sœur est devenue le Geai Moqueur.

Alors peut-être que moi aussi, je pourrais devenir courageuse ? Et ainsi, je pourrais grandir et faire quelque chose de la chance qu'elle m'a donnée de vivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Je serais là.<strong>

Katniss, je t'en supplie, continue de vivre ta vie. Ne t'arrête pas juste parce que je ne suis plus là. Beaucoup de gens t'aiment, penses-y. Maman, Gale, tout le monde. Ne crois-tu pas que Peeta a déjà assez souffert ? Ta mort le pousserait au-delà du désespoir.

Alors maintenant, lave-toi, habille-toi. Va dehors et chasse. Fais n'importe quoi mis à part rester prostrée sur ta chaise devant le feu de cheminée.

Cela ne te ressemble pas et ça ne devrait jamais te ressembler.

N'oublie pas qu'après tout, je serais toujours près de toi.

Avec tout mon amour, ton Petit Canard.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenue.<strong>

Johanna observait la scène, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une caméra cachée surgisse. Cela ne pouvait qu'être une blague.

Ils n'avaient tout de même pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle serait d'accord pour porter cette horreur lors du défilé des tributs, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le jour du défilé, en voyant certains autres tributs, Johanna se dit qu'elle avait une chance relative d'être originaire du district du bois.

Parce que si elle avait dû porter déguisement de vache du district Dix, il y aurait eu des morts avant le début des Jeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Temps.<strong>

Chaque année, les Jeux endeuillaient familles et districts, quoi qu'il arrive.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu une chance relative : aucun de mes enfants n'avait été choisi. Mais pour la soixante-quatorzième édition, ma petite fille de douze ans avait été tirée au sort.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes là, à observer les deux vainqueurs.

Naturellement, ma petite fille n'est pas parmi eux. Néanmoins, les mots de la jeune fille du Douze me touchent et je lève les deux doigts de ma main gauche.

Je savais ce que je risquais avec ce geste.

Mais moi, contrairement à Rue, j'avais eu le temps de vivre.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oui c'est très Effie-Haymitch-Hayffie-centred, tout ça, j'avoue... w" _

_Mais on va dire que l'annonce de la présence d'Effie dans MJ1 m'a quelque peu inspirée~_

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pire.<strong>

Effie n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Sa vie d'avant était tellement parfaite à côté de ce qu'elle venait de vivre et vivait en ce moment…

Bon d'accord.

Cela pourrait être pire. Elle était avec ceux qu'elle aimait comme sa famille. Elle observait d'ailleurs l'ancien mentor du district Douze, d'un air concerné. Il tremblait et son teint était livide.

Le district Treize interdisait toute consommation d'alcool.

L'ancienne hôtesse ne voulait pas faire partie de la révolution qui lui avait tout pris. Mais elle se disait qu'elle avait perdu bien moins que la plupart des gens.

De quoi pouvait-elle se plaindre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Comme son ombre I.<strong>

Lorsqu'il entendit un éternuement dans son dos, Haymitch laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

Depuis son arrivée au district Treize et son rétablissement, Effie ne le quittait quasiment pas d'une semelle. Elle était souvent irritante, mais il avait fini par l'accepter, presque comme une extension de lui-même.

« Tenez, prenez ça, Princesse. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui mit son bonnet sur la tête.

« Je ne veux pas en plus avoir à vous supporter malade. »

Effie ne prit pas la peine de le reprendre sur ses manières.

C'était bien grâce à lui qu'elle arrivait à supporter la vie ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Raisons personnelles.<strong>

Effie Trinket n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une rebelle. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas là pour des raisons politiques. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas pour la cause qu'elle voulait coopérer.

Ses raisons étaient bien plus personnelles, égoïstes, peut-être.

Mais elle les aimait sincèrement.

Elle aimait Katniss, cette jeune femme si courageuse mais trop impertinente.

Elle aimait Peeta, ce garçon adorable que le Capitole avait trop abimé.

Et elle aimait aussi leur mentor, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Alors oui, Effie aiderait à la révolution.

Mais ce ne serait que pour contribuer au bien-être de ces trois-là, rien d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Faiblesse.<strong>

Ses jointures blanchissaient sur le verre qu'il tenait.

Haymitch n'était absolument PAS jaloux. Pas le moins du monde. Il ne détestait Seneca Crane que parce qu'il était un de ces foutus bâtards de Juges. Pas parce qu'il flirtait avec Effie Trinket.

Elle non plus, il ne la supportait pas, d'ailleurs. Ses perruques, ses robes, tout. Du moins, officiellement.

Car officieusement, c'était plus compliqué.

Il préférait se resservir un verre plutôt que de penser aux baisers volés de ces dernières années. Cela n'avait été que des moments de faiblesse.

Une faiblesse qui pourrait coûter cher si elle éclatait au grand jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme son ombre II.<strong>

Depuis son arrivée, Effie était terrorisée. Elle qui n'avait jamais connue que la vie du Capitole, elle se retrouvait propulsée sous terre, dans un district aux mœurs rigides et grises.

Plus aucune couleur n'éclairait sa vie. Elle ne portait plus de perruque, plus de maquillage.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Elle avait perdu tout repère.

Excepté Haymitch.

Il représentait la seule chose qui lui rappelait un tant soit peu son ancienne vie. Elle se sentait pathétique lorsqu'elle se cachait machinalement derrière son dos. Lui aussi le pensait sans doute, d'ailleurs.

Mais elle avait besoin de lui.

* * *

><p><em>Il n'y a que le quatrième qui ne se déroule pas pendant MJ. (Sans blague ?) Et normal que je ne l'ai pas plus développé. Je n'en dirais pas plus (a)<em>

_Les reviews sont de l'amour, vous savez ? J'aime l'amour ! Aimez l'amour avec moiii ! *fatiguée*_


End file.
